


Rock Me To Sleep

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-21
Updated: 2001-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: First Season Ending Alternate - WARNING:  Character Death





	Rock Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

West Wing Fanfic

Isabel

"Rock Me To Sleep"

Character: Josh

Rating: R

Warning: Character death

Note: Yes, I know the first season finale has long since been resolved, but I thought I'd have some fun with it anyways. The title comes from a Jill Sobule song

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. That's all

As soon as he heard the cry of 'gun', instinct took over Sam's body. Grabbing CJ, he pulled her down to the ground, his life literally flashing before his eyes. It took a few minutes for the smoke to clear, and he was relieved when he learned the Press Secretary was unhurt.

But through the crowd he could hear someone... Toby.

"I need a doctor!" he called frantically, running from behind the gate.

The President; Zoey, Charlie? No, they were in the cars. Leo? No, he wasn't back there. The only other person was... Josh. Oh God, Josh.

Sam bolted up and ran to the top of the steps.

"Sam, get a paramedic!" Toby yelled.

His words barely registered as Sam knelt down next to his best friend. Josh was lying there with a stunned look on his face, not saying anything.

"Josh, come on!" Sam screamed frantically. "You're not going to die here."

Toby ran off, trying to find a doctor.

"Please, Sam," Josh said weakly.

"I'm here, Josh." Sam gripped his friend's hand tightly and drew his limp body into his arms. "I'm right here."

Ignoring the blood that was spilling over to his dress shirt, Sam applied pressure to the wound. "You're going to be okay," he said vehemently, even though he didn't believe his own statement.

"I'm going to die, Sam," Josh said with defeat in his voice.

"No!" he exclaimed. "You're not. I'm not losing my best friend. Not like this."

"Was the President hit?"

"Josh, forget about the President!" Sam cried desperately.

"Over here," Toby's voice came. Paramedics tried to pull Sam away from Josh's pallid body.

"We're losing him," a medic said frantically. "Sir?" he said to Sam. "Sir, you have to get out of the way."

"Sam, come on," Toby said gently, pulling his Deputy from the gunshot victim.

"We're losing him," the man repeated.

"Do something!" Sam screamed. "He can't die!"

And then there was silence.

A medic shook his head. "We lost him," he said softly.

Sam fell to his knees crying next to his best friend. "Josh, how could you leave like this?" he whispered. His fingers brushed over the now-permanently closed brown eyes. "You didn't even say goodbye."

  


End file.
